


First Time

by CharMarStein



Series: Never Agian [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Pain, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only going to be that one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> comments are great. kudos are brilliant. critiques are appreciated. ideas are kindly looked for.

"This is it, just this once," Niall says to the empty bathroom as he pulls the blade from his new razor. "This will help me and then I'll be done. No one even has to know."

He put the blade against his hip breathing deeply before removing it. He cupped his face in his hands. "You can do this you pussy. Don't back out now, this is going to help you." Tears were slowly streaming down his face. He lays the blade against his skin once again. He pushes just a little, one small drop of blood starting to drip down his thigh. "A couple more and then your done." He lays the blade down again, this time going deeper, making the thin cut longer. 

Five little bleeding marks lay along his right hip. When Niall realizes what he has just done the tears come harder and his breathing gets shallower. The blood is streaming down his thigh almost to his knee. He quickly tries to wash the blood away, splashing the water from the sink onto his skin. He starts to panic a little as the blood hits the sink staining the porcelain an ugly red. He takes deep breaths trying to calm himself enough to throw the razor down on the counter and finish cleaning up the blood. 

"Niall, mate hurry up, Paul will kill us if we're late again." Liam yells through the door.

"I'm coming!" Niall answered throwing his clothes on starring sadly into the mirror. "You won't!" He mumbles to his foggy image. "Never again."


End file.
